Stacey Martell
' Stacey Martell' is the daughter of two peasants from western Lucerne of which made her a commoner amongst the people of Lucerne. Stacey Martell is married to Wilheim Martell of whom she met while she was a servent at the House Martell estate and during this time the two fell deeply in love and were married despite the reservations of the House Martell leadership as to her lack of political heritage. Stacey was tired of being a nothing on her parents farm, and in this feeling she wanted nothing more then to be like the rich men and women she saw walking the streets of Lucerne Hold every day she walked to work. She knew she had only one thing going for her in the form of her looks, and she would use this to her advantage in flirting her way into influence. She would take on the personage of a princess from the lands of Dole, and this ruse would allow her entry into areas that she otherwise would have had no hope in ever seeing. She was able to support this lifestyle through the menipulation of the old nobles of Lucerne Hold who paid her whatever she wanted just for a chance to touch her. She kept this ruse going for nearly a year until she met with Seria Scorpian of whom wanted her to do sexual things that she was in no way willing to do. The first few times she was able to resist him but he continued to threaten her until eventually he cornered her in the small room she was staying in above a hostel in Lucerne proper and proceeded to try and attack her. Her silent guardian Wilheim Martell would finally step in and would stop Seria from doing any true damage to her, and in this moment of bravery he had changed both their lives. History Early History : '' "I didn't accept that my life would be nothing more then tending to my father's farm until the day came that some other farmer brought him a cow and I was sold. Some part of me just believed that I was destined for more then that."'' : -Stacey Martell Stacey was tired of being a nothing on her parents farm, and in this feeling she wanted nothing more then to be like the rich men and women she saw walking the streets of Lucerne Hold every day she walked to work. She knew she had only one thing going for her in the form of her looks, and she would use this to her advantage in flirting her way into influence. She would take on the personage of a princess from the lands of Dole, and this ruse would allow her entry into areas that she otherwise would have had no hope in ever seeing. She was able to support this lifestyle through the menipulation of the old nobles of Lucerne Hold who paid her whatever she wanted just for a chance to touch her. As she became known to many of the nobles of Lucerne Hold she caught the eye of the young son of Luca Martell named Wilheim Martell. Wilheim watched her from afar as she plied her trade of enticing men without actually doing anything sexual with them, and in this time he became desperatly in love with her. Too afraid to speak to her he simply watched her from afar, and the few times they met was when she was going to see his father, and despite him begging his father to stop because of how he felt his father continued. : "I followed her all times of the day, and despite the fact that I understood what I was doing was borderline insane I couldn't stop myself. Everytime I saw her I simply wanted her more, and it was my greatest failing that it took her nearly being killed for me to say something to her." : -Wilheim Martell She kept this ruse going for nearly a year until she met with Seria Scorpian of whom wanted her to do sexual things that she was in no way willing to do. The first few times she was able to resist him but he continued to threaten her until eventually he cornered her in the small room she was staying in above a hostel in Lucerne proper and proceeded to try and attack her. Her silent guardian Wilheim Martell would finally step in and would stop Seria from doing any true damage to her, and in this moment of bravery he had changed both their lives. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Commoner Male - Father Commoner Female - Mother Wilheim Martell - Husband Relationships Wilheim Martell See Also : Wilheim Martell Leven Martell See Also : Leven Martell Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:People Category:House Martell